A Vampire Story Finchel Glee
by Gleek998
Summary: Brittana, Klaine and Finchel. Mostly Finchel. I'm sorry if it isn't perfect English. I am from Germany. This is my second story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finns POV

Chase. He tries to save himself. But I know he will not make it. I will get him. He haven't a chance. Chase. The Branches whipped in my face. I run faster as I ever run. He was fast. Faster than the others. My eyes glow light yellow. I'm hungry. I heard his breath. It was strong. But I will get him. He can hope but will lose. I jumped on his back. He screams a bit and looks into my eyes. I lick over my teeths and start the meal.

Next day. I now wasn't in school since 3 days. But I don't care. Nobody care. I haven't friends. I don't need friends. I take my sunglasses off and enter the room. I licked my teeths and looks secretly at the others as I gone to the classroom. The others look at me and start to talk. I smiled a bit. It's interesting what the other talk. I enter the room and smell something weird. I saw a girl that I never seen before in my class. I breaths out and sits on my sit. She turns around and looks into my eyes. My body shakes a bit and I lick my lip then look down. I feel her warm skin in my neck as she stands behind me.

Rachel's POV

There is a boy. With sunglasses. He seems nice so I will start a talk. But I am so shy. Quinn, a girl I met here, said

"That's Finn. He is very weird. Don't talk to him. That's the best"

With these words I get curious. So I went to him.

"Hi" I said quiet

No reaction

"Hi" I said a little bit louder

No reaction

I roll my eyes

"Hello! I was talking with you!" I shouted and all turned to me

I felt how I turned red and looks down. Finn turned to me and looks at me.

Finns POV

I stood up and look down at her. She looks away but still stand in front of me.

"Listen, girl. I don't know you but remember you. When you talk to me. I would answer if I want to talk with you." my voice turns louder "And when I don't answer I don't want to talk with you! Understand?" I said and give her an angry look. Quinn lays her hand on the shoulder from the girl and whispers.

"Come on. Don't say anything." I sat me back on my seat and looks down. This girl is weird.

Rachel's POV

I turn slowly really angry.

"Listen! Why do you scream to me? I haven't done anything to you. I don't know you! And you don't know me! So stop to scream to me! Or is it normally for you to scream to a small, new girl?"

I shouted so loud I can. The tears came in my eyes and all looked at me. I runned out of the room and sit me on the floor and hides my face while tearing up. God. Why did I scream to him? Thars so awkward. Now all think that I am crazy.

Finns POV

I ignored her because I really don't care if she cries or not. Quinn runs out and rubs her back.

Quinn's POV

"Shhhh... Don't cry. He is so to all. Not only to you. Just don't talk with him and follow his rules and he will don't realize you. That's the best." I said and rub her back. She stops to cry and takes all her courage and goes back in the classroom.

Rachels POV

I go back in the class room and sit me on my sit. Damn. It was beside the asshole. I gave him an evil look and looks back in my textbook. After the lesson I wanted to talk with him about that what he done but Quinn pulls me back. I sight and go in the dinner room. I saw Finn on one table with 5 other people. They had all white faces. Like vampires. But they don't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The one with the black hair and the mirror in the hand is Santana. Beside her is Brittany. Then come Kurt and Blaine. And then Finn. They are all brothers and sister but I have the feeling that Brittany and Santana are in love and Kurt and Blaine. But I don't know." said Quinn

I looked at them and in this moment Finn looked directly in my eyes. It was so cold...

Finns POV

I licked my lips and looks in her eyes.

"God!" I said and hold my head. Santana looked at me.

"What wrong with you, Frankenteen?" she asked me and lays the mirror beside her while holding Brittany's hand.

"This new girl. Because of her I have headache. Something is special on her." I said and look at Santana.

"No. Unicorns are special." Brittany said. Santana smiles at her and strokes her hand. I looked again to the new girl but she wasn't there anymore.

"I have to go. We see at home, guys." I said quickly and go Outdoor. I sat me in my car and saw her in her car.

Rachel's POV

Damn! This fuck car don't want to drive. Ahh. Now. I looked at right and saw Finn in his car. He watched me. Creepy. I drove off to my home. As I knocked on the door my daddy open it and I hugged him very tight

"What's wrong hunny?" he ask

"Nothing... It's just. There is a boy... He screamed to me. But he don't know me. And then... And then I screamed to him too. And now all think I'm crazy... And this boy... He is very creepy..." I said while tearing up.

"Shhhhh.. All will be fine" my daddy said

I nodded and go in my room. As I opened the door I shocked. There stands Finn.

Finns POV

I went a step closer to her and hide her mouth as she wanted to scream.

"Shhhh... Don't scream." I whispered. She looked at me with panic in her eyes.

I get a step back.

"What do you do here? How do came in my room? And-" she said

"That isn't important. This morning. As I saw you for the first time... I don't know. It was weird. I think you don't understand what I want to say." I said and look at her. I turn around want to go.

Rachel's POV

I looked shocked at him.

"Then tell me what you want to say" I said.

He turned around and looked me in my eyes. It was so cold. So weird to look in his eyes.

Finns POV

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it. You don't have to know it." I said and turned around.

"But I want." she said. I swallow.

"Did I asked you what you want?" I said and jumps out the window.

I stand in front of the door from my house. I open the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted. Puck comes upstairs.

"Were was you, dude?" he asked me.

"By friends." I lied.

"Dude, don't lie to me." he said angry.

"God, that's private. You don't have to know all what I do." I said and go Outdoor. I went in the forest and jumps on a tree. That's the onlyst place were I can relax. I jumped on a Branch and lean me against the tree.

Rachel's POV

I was standing shocked in my room. Did he jump out of the window? Oh god. I let me fall on my bed and close my eyes.

"He is sweet" I said to myself

"Who?" my dad asked

I stand up and looks surprised at him

"What? Who? How? Ummm... I'm make a walk" I said quickly and run out of the door.

I know that my dad smirks. I took my jacket and go outdoor. It is a fantastic day today. I went in the forest and jumps around. I heard a noise over me but I don't care. I'm happy at the moment. I jumped under the tree and laughs.

Finns POV

I heard laughing and jumps from tree. I stood up and saw her. God. Not she again. I turned around and go away. She lays her hand on my shoulder and I close short my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me. I swallow. Does she follow me?

"Just relax. And you?" I said. I turned around and look into her eyes. My body shakes a bit.

Rachel's POV

"I make a walk. Do you was on the tree?" I ask and points at the tree

"Yes. And?" he answered

"It's just cool. You are sporty right. I mean really sporty" I said and looked in his eyes "God. Your eyes are amazing." I said and blushed.

I saw that he smiled a bit.

Finns POV

I smiled and blush a bit. No one ever said that me.

"umm... Thank you. I'm your name?" I said and shake her hand. I saw how her body shaked a bit. Maybe because I'm so cold. But she smiled. I get soft knees.

"Rachel. Nice to meet you Finn." she said and smiled big.

Rachel's POV

"Nice name" he said

"Thank you" I said and blush hard

He smiled

"Do you want to walk a bit?" I ask

He nodded and we goes away deeper in the forest. After a half hour or something Finn stopped.

"Damn" he said and takes my hand and runs away

"What's wrong?" I ask surprised and keep running.

"We have to go." he shouted

"Why?" I ask

Suddenly stands a girl with ginger hair in front of us.

"Oh Finn. I though you just eat animal" she said

"Finn? What she mean?" I ask him and look afraid at him

"Go behind me Rachel" he said and pushes me behind his back

The girl starts to laugh

"What do you want Sugar?" Finn asks the girl.

Finns POV

"Oh. You ask me what I want?" she said and stands suddenly beside me.

"I just want to play." she said and looks at Rachel.

"We had a deal. Go away!." I said angry. Sugar lays on finger on my lips and goes closer to me. She lays her hand on my breast.

"Shhh... Don't get angry." she said and her lips get close to mine.

Rachel's POV

I took a branch and slaps her with it

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and slap her in the face.

"Rachel... That wasn't a good idea" Finn said slowly.

Sugar looks at me and holds her cheek

"No. That was a really bad idea" she said while her voice turns louder

"Run! Run!" Finn screamed and I start to run away


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Sugar and runs away. I take Rachel's hand and pull her behind me. I pull her on a tree.

"Listen. You go home. Don't stop to run. Don't care what about me. We see tomorrow in school. And told nobody from that, do you understand? Nobody!" I said to her. She nodded short and runs away. I turn around Sugar throws me against a tree. I hold my shoulder and looked at her. She wasn't there.

"Where are you!" I shouted and run in direction house.

Sugars POV

"I am here" I said.

Finn turns around and saw that I have Rachel in my hands.

"She will be taste good. She smells so special" I said with an evil smile

Rachel's POV

I cried. She took me on my hairs and I screamed

"Finn help me. I'm afraid. Please" I shouted and cried more.

He looks at me and then back at Sugar

Finns POV

"She did nothing! Let her go! Now!" I shouted.

"Awwwww. How sweet. Sweet, right?" she said to Rachel. She let her fall and kicks her against her head. She goes to me.

"We had a deal. You are on your side of the forest. And we are on our side. So go away and hunt there." I whispered to Sugar

She laughs evil and grabs my shirt.

Sugars POV

I touch your face.

"But she was in my part of the forest. So I can hunt her. And you can nothing do against that." I said and laughs

Rachel's POV

She picked me up and runs to the end of the forest. She was so fast. I screamed.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I want home!" I screamed so loud I can.

I saw that Finn runs behind us

"Finn! Finn!" I screamed

Finns POV

I run behind them and jump on Sugars back. She screamed and fall of the ground. Rachel stands up and runs away.

"Rachel! Stop!" I shouted. Sugar punches me with a branch in the face and I fall on the ground. This bitch!

"Stop it!" I shouted and push her against a tree. She strokes over my breast.

"Do you forget what was between us, Finny?" she whispers and strokes over my face.

"No I don't. But that's long ago." I said and close short my eyes. Her face gets closer to mine. I swallow and look directly in her eyes.

Santana's POV

I heard the scream of Rachel and runs to her

"Rachel. What happened?"

She cried and pointed direction north. I run and saw Sugar and Finn. That bitch. I slapped Sugar hard.

"Oh Santana. And. How is life with Britt? Bitch." she said and smiled awkward

"Good. And how is life alone?" I answered and slapped her again.

Finns POV

Before Santana could slap her again I quickly take her hand.

"Stop!" I shouted. Santana looked at me and slap me in the face.

"And! How is to flirt with the person who killed your girlfriend? Tell me!" she shouted to me. Tears come in my eyes.

"I-I haven't flirt with her..." I said quiet. A tear roll down my face.

Santana's POV

I look down and look back at Sugar. She wasn't there anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Finn. Sorry" I said

"It's okay" he mumbled and hugs me

"What is with Rachel? You look on a way to her like you never had looked to a girl. Even not Lilli" I whispered in his ear.

Finns POV

"I don't know. She remember me on her. It's like I know my whole life." I whispered back. I looked to a Rachel. She looked at me and then goes away. I hug Santana tight and take her hand.

"Come on. We have to go home. Rachel will find her way." I said and start to walk in direction house.

Santana's POV

"What? You let her alone? And Sugar can be at her home. You are not serious, right?"

Rachel's POV

I went by the forest and let me fall on the ground and cried.

Finns POV

"Then you go home and I will bring her save at her home." I said. Santana nods and went home. I goes in the direction were Rachel gone.

"Rachel! Are you here!" I shouted. I saw here sitting there. She cried. I sit next to her and strokes over her back.

"Hey, I know this all seems very weird or something but..." I said and look down. She looked at me and cried more. I looked at her and stroke her hair out of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long waiting... I was very busy with school and stuff. This chapter isnt very long. But I promise the next will be longer. :)**

**I dont own Glee**

Rachel's POV

"Forget it!" I shouted and stands up to go. That's all seems like a bad dream. Something is wrong with this Boy. But I really dont want to know what. I walked home and rings on the bell. My dad opens and before he could say anything I runs upstairs in my room and lock the door. I need time to understand what happend.

The next day in school was normally. But i always had the feeling that Finn looked at me. Creepy. The schoolbell rings and I wanted to go with Quinn to lunch. Suddenly someone pulled me in a classroom. I screamed short and turns around. Finn stood there and leans against the door.

"What do you w-" Finn cuts my word.

"Will you tell anyone what happend?" he asked. I shook my head and looks down. I felt how his hand touched my chin and he looked in my eyes. His mouth opened to say something as we heared how a person shouted my name.

"Rachel! Where are you?" Quinn shouted. I turned around and walks direction door.

"Im sorry." Finn said quietly. I nodded short and then wents out the door to Quinn.

"Rachel! Where have you been?" Quinn asked

"I just forget something in my locker. Can we go to lunch now?" i asked quickly. Quinn nodded and we walk away.

Finns POV

I sight and sits me on a chair. I laid my head in my hands and heared a noise. I looked around and Santana stand there.

"Did you telled it her?" she asked seriously. I shook my head.

"No. I think she is still confused." i said quietly.

"Listen. Im really sorry what i said yesterday. You know that i dont wanted to hurt you." she said and lays one hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah. Its okay." i said. She smiled and pulls me in a hug. I sight.

"Come on. We go to Brittany and the others." I said smiling.

**I know VERY short. Next chapter will be longer. Maybe with a little bit Brittana :)**

**I will upload the next Chapter maybe in two weeks. Im not there next week. Dont forget to Review :D**


End file.
